Waiting
by JoriLover1995
Summary: Tori's in love with Jade. My first fanfic. rate T for caution. Try it guys. Thanks. For you who have read it. I already edited some of it. See yaa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hii guys. this is my first fanfic. I hope you be nice with me.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Victorious. Because if I owned it, I would make JORI happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tori's POV**

I'm on my way to school. I groaned because I just remember that I will have to meet with Jade. She is the meanest girl at Hollywood Arts. It was hard to be her friend, because she's always mean and said 'I hate you' to me.

Have I told you that I love Jade? Yea, I don't think so. And if anybody knew about that, they would have asked my insanity. Because every time Jade has a chance, she would torture me with almost everything she said or did. I meant, how could somebody love someone, who always find away to tortured them every time? I don't know why I'm in love with her. I just do.

I must have zoning out again, because I'm already at the parking lot and I just realized it. This past couple of days I am always thinking about Jade. I just smile while shaking my head then I parked my car at my usual spot.

After finish checking my make up, I started walking to HA double door. From there I walk straight to my locker across the hall.

I arrive at my locker and start to turn my locker combination. I start taking out the necessary book for my class. The first one is Math. Yea, you're confused right, why is an Art school still has a Math class or Biology class or Chemistry class? I'm confused too, but because I like to study, it doesn't really matter to me. And yes, I'm a nerd, got a problem with that?

By the way, I really want Jade to see me from different angle. Like trying to accept me, but I think that is impossible, because Jade is Jade and you know how she is.

Suddenly, I am on the floor. I blink a couple of times and think to myself _'It seems that I'm thinking too much about Jade, again, that I didn't realize that I'm already on my way to class and bumped into someone.'_

I look up and see that it was Beck who I bumped into. He looked shock and nervous but he quickly cover it and start smiling to me. He offered his hand to me and I took it smiling.

"Hello Beck, I'm so sorry about that." I say.

"It's alright Tori, what are you thinking about? I mean when you 'bump' into 'me'." He says, smiling.

"Uhm… It's nothing to worry about." I say. I think to myself '_Yea right, like I could tell him that I love his girlfriend and always thinking about her every day.'_

"Hmm… alright then, we should get to class. I think we are late because of the 'bump'." He says laughing and claps his hand together.

I sigh and think that this would be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: I already proof read and changed it. If I still have mistakes, please do tell.**

**Do you want me to continue? Review...**

**-J.L.1995-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hiii guys. We got to chapter 2. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I just finish my exam. I hope you can forgive me. :D. Anyway, thank you for reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Beck's POV**

Oh... My... God... I just bumped into Tori, Jade will kill me if she knew about it. O... Yea, you have to know this, Jade is_ in love_ with Tori. You think you heard wrong right? But you're not, because it's the truth. Jade herself told me that yesterday. Although, it was not her attention, because she just blurted it out of frustrations.

-Flashback-

"Could you just give her a break, Jade?"

"NO! Why should I give miss perfect a break? Her perky self is so annoying, it makes me puke."

"But still, that 'thing' you did, was out of line. She's always nice to you Jade. Why are you always mean to her? What have she done to you, so that you tortured her every time you can?" I yell.

"It's because I love her." After she says that, her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth.

"You what?" I ask again, just to make sure I had heard right.

"Nothing." She says blushing.

_'Oh... My... God... It's true. What I had heard is true.' _

I take a deep breath and say, "okay, let me fix the question. You" I point my finger to her, "Love Tori? Is it true? Is that why you are always mean to her?"

She doesn't say a thing; she just looked around the room, trying to avoid my eyes. So, I use my middle and pointer finger to touch her chin and make her look at me. When I finally look at her face, I'm stun because she looked so fragile. I haven't seen her like this since her parent's divorced.

"It's alright Jade. There is nothing to be ashamed of." I say smiling apologetically.

"N-n-nothing to be ashamed of? Are you fucking kidding me Beck? The person whom I love is a girl nonetheless, it's Tori Vega who I always tortured in anyways I could. I don't know what people would think about it. And I started to have feelings for her when I'm still dating you. Why aren't you mad? I-I-I doubled you." She says then she started crying.

"Look Jade, I'm... No, I _was _mad. But when I think about it, I know that what we" I motion my hands between me and Jade "are not working. I love you. But, I'm not _in love_ with you. I think it's more of a brotherly love. And I'm sure you're feeling the same too." I say smiling apologetically.

"And Jade."

"Yea?" she says looking at me with her red-puffy eyes.

"You are Jade 'the wicked witch' West. You don't give a damn about what people think." I say smirking.

She smiled sadly and shaking her head then she started laughing. And then she smacked my arm and says, "O... Shut up, Beckett."

I rub my hand and say "Ouch" Then we laughed together.

A few seconds later, she become quiet then look at me saying, "Beck, since you know about this, don't you dare tell anybody. Not even Cat. And... Don't go near Vega, or" she searched her bag and pull a scissor. She point the scissor on me "I will hurt you with this. Okay?" She asked sternly smirking.

Because I am too shocked to reply, I just nodded my head.

-End of Flashback-

Yup, that's pretty much what happened yesterday, so you can all see what I was afraid of.

And if you ask "are you still dating Jade?" I will answer "yes." Because it was kind of Jade's request. And you think that I should be pissed right? But I'm not, because I know Jade are a bit insecure about coming out, yet.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's all for now. Please tell me if I should continue this story or not. If yes, please follow it. Thanks :D**

******I edited this chapter a bit.**

******-J.L.1995-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys, long time no see. I'm sorry I haven't updated, I just haven't got the grove lately. But furthermore here's chapter 3. Btw check the author note later down stair (if you know what I mean. :P).**

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A few periods later

**No one's POV**

After the bumping event, Tori and Beck decided to meet each other near Tori's locker after lunch. So, both of them could go to class together, because they have Sikowitz class for the next period.

Tori and Beck were walking together to the classroom. Tori were laughing at the joke Beck made.

When they entered the classroom, Beck could feel someone watching him like a hawk. So he looked to that directions and saw that Jade was glaring at him. Beck shivered because of that.

Beck then thought to himself _'oh man, I really shouldn't have talk to Tori. Jade is glaring at me just because I'm laughing with Tori.'_

Tori shook him back to reality then said, "Beck, are you still there?" giving him a questioning look.

"I'm still here, just zoning out I guest." Beck said smilling.

Then, he just walked to sit beside Jade.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

What in the hell just happen? Beck zoning out and then he just go sitting beside Jade? That's wierd, but oh well, what can I say. They are dating. I really like Jade, but Jade and Beck are dating and they love each other

"Toro!" says Sikowitz.

"Oh my God, you scared me the chizz out of me Sikowitz." I say touching my chest.

"Did you just said 'the chizz out of me'?" asks André raising his brow.

"Yea, I think I just did." I say nodding. Then I look at Sikowitz, waiting for his explanation about scaring 'the chizz' out of me.

A few seconds have passed; I decide to yell, "Well?"

"Well what?" asks Sikowitz.

"Why were you 'scaring the chizz' out of me?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Ah… Well, if you were listening to me in the first place, you wouldn't get scared." Sikowitz says dancing randomly in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what were you talking to me about?" I ask rubbing my temple.

"I said that you will have to work together with Jade for your next project." He says grinning.

I just look at him then at Jade whom smirking and I started laughing nervously.

'_Oh man, I'm dead.'_ Sikowitz just smiles then continue teaching.

A few minutes later the bell rang. "Good Gandhi, what's that." Sikowitz says jumping.

"It's the bell teach." André says laughing.

"Okay, bye…" Sikowitz says running from the classroom.

'_Typical Sikowitz.'_ I just pack my things then started walking to the door, when someone blocked my path.

"Hey partner. We will work at our script later at your place 7 pm, be ready." Jade says smirking. Before I can say anything, she already disappears to the hallway.

I just stand there for a minute, _'oh my gosh, why does Jade do that every time. I like her, and working alone with her at night are not helping.'_ then Andre poking me.

"Hey Chicha, what were you thinking about?" He says smiling.

"What am I going to do Dre? I'm going to work the project at home with Jade. ALONE." I say to him grabbing his shirt.

* * *

**No One's POV**

André just put an arm on Tori's shoulder to calm the girl down. "Chill Tor, just don't think about it for one night." André said smiling apologetically.

"I can't Dre. The feelings are too strong." said Tori pouting.

"Do you want me to be there, acting like I'm staying there because of my grandma again?" asked André winking.

"No, that would be weird." She said shaking her head.

"Okay, chill, maybe this time you could man up and tell her that you like her. Maybe it won't be so bad." said André.

"WHAT?! First of all, I'm a girl, how could I man up. Second, do you not want to see me again?" Tori said widening her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'me' not wanting to see you again?" André said a bit confused.

"She will kill me with anything she can find at my house. And Tori Vega will be no more." Tori said scared.

"Whoa, Tor, Jade is mean, but she will not kill you. Just try it okay?" André said shaking his head.

"Fine, if the moment is right. I will tell her." Tori said annoyed.

"That's my girl." André said smiling and hugging Tori. After that they walked together to the asphalt café.

Unexpected by them, someone had heard their conversation.

* * *

**A/N : Cliff Hanger. Who is it? R&R guys.**

**I edited it. Hope you like it.**

**-J.L.1995-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, long time no see(again). I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I try to update faster next chapter. I promise. **

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No One's POV**

Beck and Cat was walking around the corner when they heard a familiar voice.

"_I can't Dre. The feelings are too strong." Tori said pouting._

Beck and Cat look at each other. Then Beck said, "What feelings? Does Tori like someone?" Cat just shook her head.

"_Okay, chill, maybe this time you could man up and tell her that you like her. Maybe it won't be so bad." André said._

"Oh my, Tori like a girl, I wonder who?" Cat asked Beck curiously. "I hope it's Jade." Beck said smiling then he realized what he said.

"Uhm, Cat… I mean…" Before Beck could finish Cat intercept, "Don't worry Beck, I know Jade like Tori, and from what you said earlier you know that too. Although I don't know how you know it."

"Jade told me after I cornered her about the mean things Jade did to Tori a few days ago. Although, she was not really wanted to tell me, she kinda… slipped. How about you?" asked Beck.

"I don't know why all of you don't realize it, but didn't you see how the two of them look at each other. And Beck… do you remember before you date Jade, she always teasing you. And now she's teasing Tori way more than she teased you, right?" Cat said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Beck's eyes widen as he realized that, "Damn it, how could I not see it?"

"_That's my girl." André said smiling and hugging Tori. After that they went together to the asphalt café._

"Aww phoey, we just miss their conversation. Oh… Oh… should we tell Jade?" Cat asked jumping around.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"We should tell her, then maybe Jade will be nice to Mr. Purple." Cat said clapping her hand.

"Hmm… I think it's not the best option, Cat. Maybe we should just see what will happen. Because I don't think Jade will believe us. And we were eaves dropping on Tori and Andre's 'private' conversation, it's not nice. So… we should wait and see, Okay?" state Beck calmly.

"Hmm… I think we should wait Beck, I mean Jade would think we lie to her. So let just see okay? hahaha" Cat said giggling.

"Didn't I just said that Cat?" asked Beck raising his brow.

"Oh yea, right." said Cat then laughing.

Beck just shrugged "Oookay. Shall we go?" Beck said then offering his hand for Cat to take.

* * *

At Lunch time

Tori and André are the first one arrived, followed by Robbie and Rex, then Beck and Cat.

A few minutes passed and Jade still hasn't arrived. So Tori asked Beck, "Where is Jade?"

"Don't know, haven't seen her since last period. Maybe she is just cutting trash can at the janitor closet." said Beck shrugging.

"Oww… Okay. Oh, have any of you come up with an idea to write on your project?" asked Tori curiously.

"Yea, I and Beck are writing about an action story with a bit of romance." André said grinning.

"I and Robbie will make a story about red velvet cupcake and her friend." Cat said laughing. Robbie just shook his head.

"What about you, Chicha?" asked André winking.

Before Tori could say anything Jade cut her, "We are going to make a story where Tori's character will be killed cruelly." Jade said smirking.

After saying that, Jade sat next to Beck. Beck leaned in and whispered, "That was mean Jade."

Jade just shrugged at Beck's comment.

Meanwhile, Tori just smile sadly. The gang started talking randomly until the bell rang.

* * *

It was 6 pm when Tori was looking for the outfit she would wear for her working project later. Suddenly, Trina's barged in Tori's room.

"Tori, where is your pink t-shirt?"

"It's in the right drawer, why?"

"I want to borrow it for my date." Trina said while rummaging Tori's drawer.

"With who?" asked Tori confused.

"No need to know sis. Bye." Trina said then walked out the room.

"What's wrong with her? And who is her the date?" asked Jade from behind the door, spook Tori out.

"Oh my gosh Jade, it still 6.30 pm. What are you doing here?" asked Tori shocked and surprised.

"I don't have anything to do at home, so I just drove here earlier. Oh and Vega, wear something will you?" said Jade smirking then walking downstairs.

After Jade said that, Tori hurriedly looked down at her body and notice she only wear a bra and short jeans. She face palmed herself then walking to the dresser to find something to wear.

Jade went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and helped herself with dr Pepper. A few minutes later Tori walking down the stairs while saying, "Yea, Jade, make yourself home." rolling her eyes.

"Yea, Jade, make yourself at my sweet peaches home." Jade said in Tori's voice.

"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That." Tori said seething.

"That's not a pretty face."

"Huh. Let's just work our script, Jade." said Tori tiredly.

* * *

A few hours later, they were still in Tori's room. Jade said, "I'm tired, let's just finish for today. We continue tomorrow."

"Okay." said Tori nervously.

They walked side by side to the lower level of Tori's house. When they arrived near the couch Tori called Jade.

"Jade"

"What, Vega?"

"Uhm, this will sound weird, but Jade, I lo… l-li-lik-like you. Since we first met, I always feel some attraction to you. Even though at first I don't know what attraction, now I know." Tori said looking at the ground.

There's a 10 minutes silent from both girls when finally Tori whispered, "Don't just stand there Jade, tell me what you think." After saying that, Tori looked up to Jade's face and she became confused, because Jade's expression was blank.

After a few minutes again, Jade's face became anger then she said, "You are pathetic Vega. You, "pointed her finger at Tori's, "like me?" Pointed her finger at herself, "And you expect me to like you back? Guest what Vega, I. Hate. You." After saying that, Jade stormed out from the Vega's house to her house.

Tori just stand there with hurt expression, and then run off outside, the opposite direction from Jade.

* * *

**A/N : Cliffhanger. Didn't expect it don't you? Well if you want to know the continuation, stay tuned.**

**Btw, I'm so sorry for the late update. I lost my writing mood (if the sentence existed).**

**I update ASAP. R&R guys. Pleaseeeeeee…**

**Byeeeee…. ;)**

**-J.L.1995- **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, so sorry for the late update. I'm having a bad day, this couple of days. But enough about me rambling, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and will never own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No One's POV**

After Jade heard that, she didn't know how to react. That's why she did something that she could think of and that was pushing Tori further by telling the brunette that she hated her. After the raven haired girl said that, she ran out from Tori's house. She thought that maybe it would be best for her if she went to Beck's trailer.

So, she started her car and headed to Beck's trailer. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, Beck opened the door looking confused as hell.

"Uhm… Jade… what's up?" asked the fluffy-haired boy rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"… Can I just come in?" asked Jade.

"Sure, please just come in." said Beck confused, _'cause Jade was not a person that will ask permission about anything, something must have been wrong for her to act like this'_, thought Beck.

When Jade came in, she was surprised to see Cat there. The raven haired girl just ball her fist like she wanted to punch someone. Beck and Cat were preparing the worst, like Jade would be mad at Cat and started swearing many inappropriate things; instead what Jade done next stunned them.

She dropped to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Beck, who still not used to this side of Jade, just stood in front of his door like a statue, but Cat, who knew this side of her, went to get closer to Jade and started hugging her and let Jade cried on her.

A few minutes passed, Jade's cries died down. Beck, who just stood next to his door, slowly regained his composure. He looked at Cat, silently asking her about what's wrong with Jade. Cat just shook her head, gesturing that she didn't know what happen either.

Because Cat though that Jade already calmed down, she started talking, "Jade…"

Still sore from crying, Jade just muttered, "Hmm…"

This time it's Beck who decided to talk, "What happened? Weren't you supposed to be at Tori's house, working on some project?"

Beck and Cat heard Jade took a deep breath, released it. She did it a couple of times until she felt relaxed. After that she looked up to them, her face looked regretful.

"You guys know I had to work with Tori on that project right?" asked Jade earning a nod from Beck and Cat. _'Did she just say 'Tori' instead of 'Vega'?_' thought Beck and Cat simultaneously.

"Yea, so we worked on project till about 10 pm. And I was walking to the door when Tori called me." Then Jade started to tremble, making both Beck and Cat worried.

"S-sh-she t-to-told me, she l-like me." said Jade shaking her head. Beck then opened his mouth to say something, but Jade cut him off.

"And you know what I do? I rejected her and ran away from her house." Jade was trembling when she said it. Beck and Cat looked at her wide eye.

Jade started again, "She must have felt horrible, not only I rejected her, I told her that I hate her." That statement of her made Beck and Cat gasping loudly.

When Jade heard that, she asked them, "You guys want to scold me? Hit me? Tell me to get lost?" then she bowed her head, so she was looking at the floor.

Beck and Cat could see that Jade really regretted her actions. They looked at each other, then at Jade. Beck started to talk, "We won't do that Jade, although we know what you had done was wrong. But I- no- we assumed that you reacted with what your negative sides think was right. Your walls were destroyed bit by bit, but you started to build it again, to keep yourself from getting hurt. Isn't that right?"

Jade lifted her face so she could look at Beck and she nodded weakly at him. "Okay, so now you need to calm down Jade. We don't want you to get a panic attack. I try calling Tori, kay?" asked Cat sweetly trying to lightened the tension there.

Jade just nodded and smiled a bit, then Cat went to pick up her phone to call Tori's home. After a few ring, it still didn't get picked up. So, Cat tried to call Tori's cell phone, but Tori didn't pick it up either. This made Cat worried and she told Beck and Jade, "I tried calling her home and cell phone, but she didn't pick them up. I'm worried."

Beck trying to calm Cat down by saying, "Let me try calling André, kay Cat?" Cat just nodded, while Jade felt really bad and worried too.

So Beck called André, not a second later André picked it up, "Yo Beck, what's up?"

"Uhm… André, have you heard from Tori?" asked Beck, nervous.

"No, not really. Why? Wasn't she supposed to be with Jade working their project?" asked André feeling something was wrong.

"That's the problem, could you come here to my trailer?" asked Beck rubbing his head nervously.

"Sure chizz. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Stay there." After that he hung up.

"So?" asked Cat anxiously.

"No, he hadn't heard from her. He thought that Tori was still working with Jade on that project. I already asked him to come here." said Beck tiredly.

"Oh My God Beck, I really messed up this time, what if she-"Jade started saying, but before she could finish the word, Cat cut her off, "No Jade. You got to think positive. Maybe she walked to the park and forgot to bring her cell phone." said Cat hugging Jade, while running her hand on the raven haired girl hair.

There was silence in Beck's trailer until there's a knocked on the door, "Beck, its André. Open up."

Beck went to the door to open it for André, when André walked inside; he was surprise to see Cat hugging a crying Jade on her arm. "What happened here?" asked André confused.

Since Jade was to sad to explained everything, and Cat was looking after Jade. Beck pulled André to the side and started explaining about what happened in this couple of hours. The more André knew about what happened, the more his face became pale.

After Beck finished explaining things to André, he started panicking, "Where could she be?"

While the other thought the same thing too, _'Where is Tori?'_

* * *

**A/N: Another Cliff hanger? (Why am I asking you this? Oh well). Btw, anybody want to be my beta? 'cause it seems that many people review, 'the plot is good, but the grammar sucks'. Pretty much hurting me, but I accepted it, 'cause it's the truth. That's why, if you have time, maybe one of you could help me improve my grammar. Ha… ha…**

**Oh. And once again I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I'm having a bad day. That's all you need to know.**

**Btw, R&R guys. See you soon.**

**IMPORTANT : Please see my other story. It will be Jori sometime later. thanks**

**-J.L.1995-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm just gonna say, I'm sorry for the late update (again). Oh… and there's an important A/N later, read it, kay?**

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! ! !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Because if I do, why would I write this?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**No One's POV**

No sound other than Jade's cry could be heard inside Beck's trailer.

"What have I done?" Jade whispered it over and over.

The other just looked at each other, and Beck decided to say something to Jade.

"Jade, please calm-" Beck started, but before he could finish Jade snapped, "CALM DOWN? How could I calm down Beck? Tori's not answering her phone, who knows what happened to her. Maybe she's hurt, got into an accident, di-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jade. Okay?" Beck said angrily.

Jade looked stunned by Beck's outburst because it's not like Beck to do that, 'cause he's always calm and chill out. But then she realized what she said was so wrong, that made Beck snapped at her, so she just looked down and nodded.

Then Beck continued, "Jade, we need to think clearly about what we should do to find Tori and fast."

Cat and André just nodded. And Jade started closing her eyes to take a deep breath, to calm herself down. Beck stood by the door, André leaning on the wall near Beck, and Cat sitting beside Jade on the sofa. All of them were thinking about how to find Tori, that's why the RV was so quite.

After a couple of minutes Beck broke the silence by suggesting, "We should try calling Trina, maybe she know where Tori is."

"That's a great suggestion Beck, but do you think she would pick up?" asked André.

"I think she would pick up if Beck's the one calling her, since she has a huge crush on this fluffy haired Canadian Boy." said Cat like it was the most obvious thing.

Everyone but Jade looked at her shocked. Seeing this Cat shrugged and Jade scoffed, "Cat is smarter than all of you think, you know."

"Yea, I just put up that front so people would think of me as sweet and weird person. It was an act that I put up when we were in Junior High-" Cat gestured to herself and Jade. "-Jade dare me to act stupid like a child for one week and the dare kind of stuck. So, I am just doing it for fun and to sharpen my acting skill." smirking evilly.

"But when the situation is crucial, she would go back to her real nature." said Jade smiling sadly.

"Oh don't you smile Jadey, this is crucial, you literally broke her heart on the spot." said Cat shooting dagger at Jade.

Beck and André just stood there like statue and gaping like an idiot, too shocked to say anything. Both girls looked at them shaking their head, while Jade put both of her hand under those two boys to close their mouth. "A fly could get in to your body." said Jade smirking slightly.

"Looked what we have here, Jade west is partly back." said Beck smiling.

"You know I'm still sad, right Beckett?"

"We know Jade. Know shouldn't you call Trina now Beck?" said Cat nodding at Jade then Beck.

"Yea yea true chizz, call her Beck." André said excitedly.

"Kay. Kay."

"Did you just sounded like me?" asked Cat wiggling her eyes.

Beck just shrugged then fished his phone from his front pocket. He started dialing Trina's number then put it on speaker phone. On the second ring, Trina picks up.

"Hey, Beck. What's up?" asked Trina, trying to act cool.

"Hey Trin, I'm actually looking for Tori, because I tried to call her but she didn't pick it up. Do you know where she is?" asked Beck calmly, ignoring Andre's attempt to not laugh.

"Oh. When I got home earlier, the house was empty. I thought that maybe she got out, but then a few minutes later, she called me and told me that she would stay at her friend's house for this weekend. And… I thought you were looking for me, I guess that would just be in my dream huh?" disappointment could be heard clear from Trina's voice. After saying that, she hung up.

The gang looked at Beck's phone, confusion written all over their face.

Cat brought back the conversation, "Okay… that was weird. But from that phone call we learned two things."

"What would that be, Lil Red?" asked André confused.

"First, Trina is obviously has a crush on you Beck" while pointing her hand at Beck. "and second, we know Tori is at least not in trouble. She's staying at her friend's house."

"I thought that we are the only friend Vega's got." Then Jade put a hand on her mouth.

"You did said _we_, right Jade?" asked Beck smirking.

Jade mumbled 'jamn it' and she hope the other didn't hear her.

"Aw, Tori is already rubbing off on you, Jadey." Cat jumped around giggling.

Jade just scoffed. Beck started, "What Cat said is true, at least we now know that Tori is oka-"

Jade cut him, "she's not okay Beck, I, Jade West broke Tori Vega's heart."

"Okay, I'll change the sentence, Tor-"

"Who even still use 'sentence' in this world, Oliver?" said Cat trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"CAT"

"Sorry. Please continue Beck." Cat said trying to calm herself down.

Beck scoffed, "We know Tori is unharmed physically. Maybe we should all chill down and let Tori to chill down."

Then he looked at Jade, "You can try to talk to her again on Monday Jade. And please fix this." pleaded Beck.

"Okay, I try to fix it. I promise." said Jade sincerely.

The others then nodded at her. All of them could feel the sincerity in her voice.

"Okay, let us take a rest, can you drive Jade?" asked Beck.

"Yea, it's okay Beck. I can drive and Cat?"

"Yea Jade?"

"You can come with me and I can drop you off." She said smiling slightly.

"No, it's alright. I'll take Lil red with me. You should just go home and take a nice warm bath to calm your mind more." said André smiling his toothy smile.

"Kay, and guys."

"Yes?" asked all of them.

"Thank you." Jade said smiling.

"No problem, Babe."

"Sure chizz"

"It's alright Jadey." said Cat hugging Jade. Jade hug her back.

After that, they all said their goodbye and went to their home.

* * *

**A/N: This is filler chapter. In next chapter, I will jump to Monday. And there will be a surprise for you guys. Some of you will see it coming, some of you don't. Haha. R&R guys.**

**P.S.:**

**For the people who comment on my story,**

**I want to thank you for all of your review. I read all of them and many of them are hilarious. It really made my day.**

**I know my writing sucks and I'm trying to find someone to beta it. Thank you too for telling me the truth and being nice about it, like:**

**TheSlayerInTheTardis, BubblineFTW, cherrprn4.**

* * *

**And no thank you for the 1 review from guest:**

**I quote "this story is hitting the drain, the characterization just keep getting worst by chapter."**

**I know some of you don't really understand this story because of the grammar mistakes. But it doesn't make it alright to write negative comment on it. And if you insult with a guest name, then you're a coward. Say it with your name on the site. At least I write something, don't I? The one that was commenting negatively on this story with a guess name don't have a f***ing account, more over a story, so just shut up and don't insult people, you idiots.**

**So please, even if you **_**want**_** to **_**insult**_**, use **_**your**_** account, if you **_**don't**_** have it, then **_**make**_** one. I just hate it when people insult someone anonymously.**

**I accept people review saying that I got bad grammar, or anything that give me an input. It makes me want to improve myself to be a better writer. But if it is an insult, go somewhere else, don't break people's heart.**

* * *

**Sorry for this 'author got a bit mad' thing. Just want to say something to those idiots, so they'll know their place.**

**Hope to see you soon. R&R guys. Thanks. oh and please read my other story. thanks**

**-J.L.1995-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry, I didn't update for a long time. I got no excuse. Sorry.**

* * *

**ReCeJoriLove : Aww… thanks :D.**

**Justine8767 : It's okay, not your fault. And thanks for liking it :D.**

**ScottyBgood : I'm gonna give you (all the reader) a surprise. But I can't tell you what, it wouldn't be a surprise if I do. (just joking around man ;P)**

**Jay aka Jordan : Aww.. thanks. And it is true, Cat's smart.**

**.7 : wait for the surprise, maybe in the next chapter? :P**

**Luiedc94 : Yea, I'm really sorry. I just got into a University and a bit busy. I try :D**

**mennanenna : thank you for what you're saying. It's greatly encouraging me. And thank you for reminding me about the Bird Scene.**

**Jeremy Shane : Thanks, here's the next chapter.**

**Guest : Aww… thank you for the compliment. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Because if I do, why would I write this?**

**Finnaly chapter 7! ! !**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Her words still fresh in my ear.

-Flashback-

"_Uhm, this will sound weird, but Jade, I lo… l-li-lik-like you. Since we first met, I always feel some attraction to you. Even though at first I don't know what attraction, now I know." Tori said looking at the ground._

-End of flashback-

Tori Vega, I like her and she likes me back. She confessed to me yesterday and I should have told her that I like her back, but what did I do? I broke her heart by saying 'I. Hate. You.' and stormed out from her house.

Why wouldn't I just say that back to her? Damn my prides, always make me do something wrong. That's it, when Monday comes, I will tell her I'm sorry and that I like her back. I hope she forgives me because I want this relationship.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Jade said that with her determined face. She really regrets what she had done to the half latina. That day Jade has nothing to do, so she called Beck to come over and he agrees.

A few minutes later, Beck's truck could be heard outside the West's mansion. Hearing it, Jade went downstairs to open the door. She leaned on it while looking at Beck, whose emerging from his truck. He waved to her, "Hi, what's up?"

"Hi Beck, I just need some company. You don't mind, right?" asked Jade smiling.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Jade West?" asked Beck arching his brow.

Jade slapped him playfully on his arm, "shush Oliver. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Hum… Yea it is. Jade West wouldn't ask other people feelings." Beck smirked playfully.

"Yea, don't get used to it let's just get in to my house first, kay?" asked Jade.

"Sure"

They both walked in and sat across from each other. Jade sat leaning on her bed and Beck sat leaning on Jade's wall. There's an awkward atmosphere there. Beck felling uncomfortable spoke up, "So, feeling better?"

"Uh… Yea, although I couldn't sleep yesterday." said Jade rubbing her eyes.

Beck nodded understandingly, "Yea, but you should try to rest tonight and tomorrow, so you can talk to Tori on Monday clear-headed. Okay?"

"Fine"

"That's more like it. By the way, the gang are planning to go to Karaoke Dokey later tonight, do you want to come?"

"Uhm… I suppose Vega is not coming?" asked Jade shyly.

Beck scratched the back of his neck, "yea… Cat has texted her earlier and she said that Tori can't come because she is still in her friend's house and she's really tired. So yeah…"

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds before Beck broke it, "It's alright Jade, I think she needs time after the news you told her. And besides, we can discuss what to do with Tori, like what will you need to do for her to forgive you and some things."

"But Robbie would know too." whined Jade.

"Don't worry, it's just me, you, André, and Cat. Just the four of us, you know, like the song 'just the four of us.'" sang Beck with his voice.

Hearing that Jade close her ear, "Shut up Oliver, your singing is wrong and top of it, it's not 'just the four of us' it's 'just the two of us' you idiot."

Beck just rolled his eyes then started smiling. Seeing this made Jade smile too.

"Thanks Beckett, I don't know how to repay you."

"No problem, just promise me something."

"What?" Jade raised her brow.

"When you and Tori are dating, please don't repeat the same mistakes you made when you were dating me. Treat her more gentle and be nicer to her. Oh and don't break her heart, kay?" Beck said smiling understandingly.

"You don't have to tell me that Oliver." growled Jade.

Then silence again, Jade showed a discomfort face on the matter of her and Beck's relationship and Beck just look at her smiling.

"It's okay Jade. Now it's already-" Beck looked at his pearphone"-four thirty. We should get going, Cat and André are waiting."

"What? From what I see, you haven't text any of them since you got here."

"I just know you would come." said Beck smirking widely.

"What if I said I have things to do?" asked Jade raising her brows.

"You wouldn't, you usually hang out with me on Saturday."

Jade mumbled something about Beck being an ass. Although Beck heard it, he just ignored it, then started dragging Jade to his car ignoring the said girl protest.

* * *

They arrive early, the other haven't arrived, so they, well Beck sign his name for a table of four. About 2 minutes later they were shown by the hostess their sit. While waiting for André and Cat, a girl, about same height as Jade, have blonde hair and looking like a bitch approach them, "Hii cute boy, lets play with me and my friend."

"I'm sorry, I'm with someone." said Beck politely, although Jade already almost gags at the blonde's tone.

"Just ditch the bitch pretty boy. She's ugly." said the blonde cockily putting her hand on Beck's shoulder.

Jade growled, "Move on slut!" looking at the blonde eyes. If looks could kill, the blonde would defiantly burn into ashes. The blonde shrieked in horror and fleet the scene running, tripping, and many other things (A/N: use your Imagination guys lol).

"You know, I'm not your boyfriend anymore and I can take care of myself." said Beck, still amused about what Jade done.

Beck and Jade couldn't finish their argument because Cat's voice startled them, "Yea Jadey, that's mean. And his not your boyfriend anymore, his mine." said Cat putting her tongue out, then go ahead to cling on Beck.

Jade and André looking at Cat dumbfounded by the said girl attitude.

"Are you serious lil red?"

"Yea, she's serious Dre." said Beck, looking at Jade cautiously.

Jade face looked blank for a few seconds before she smiled. The Canadian boy and the bubbly redhead was shocked by Jade's smile, they expect the goth to be mad at them, so the Canadian boy asked, "You're not mad?"

Jade's smile getting bigger, "Nope… why would I? You look cute together." She looked at Beck, "and you deserve someone better than me." Then at cat, "GO GO little red." Then the goth girl started laughing uncontrollably.

The musician, Canadian boy, and the redhead looked at her skeptically.

* * *

"What's gotten into her?" whispered Cat to Beck.

"I think her mind is losing its rational thinking, earlier at her house she asked me-"

-Flashback-

"_Hi Beck, I just need some company. You don't mind, right?" asked Jade smiling._

-End of Flasback-

"-that's pretty much what happened." said the Canadian boy.

"She never asked how other people feelings, sh-she-she's Jade." answered Cat widening her eyes.

"I know, that's why-" but before Beck could say anything Jade spoke up,

"What are you guys whispering about ey? Oliver, Valentine."

"Nothing!" both shouted at the same time.

Jade just shrugged then go ordering something for eat. The gangs just talk about random things. At nine thirty pm they decided to go to their house.

On their way home, in Beck's car, the said boy asked Jade if she wants to hang out with them (Beck and Cat), but Jade said that Beck should just have a fun date with Cat. Beck's just nodded at Jade respond. When they arrive at the west household, Jade told Beck 'Thank you' and 'Have fun tomorrow with Cat.' Then walked toward her room.

Jade change to her night-clothes then lay down on her bed. She decided that for tomorrow she should finish her writing assignment. Then she fell asleep.

So, the entire Sunday, Jade spent her day working her homework.

* * *

**Monday morning**

**No One's POV**

Today, Jade decided to come early to school, she wanted to make things right with the half latina. But to her disappointment, Tori hasn't came to school. It's not like Tori to be late. Her friends started coming, first Beck, Cat then André. She could care less about the puppet boy. They were walking towards Sikowits class when the bell rang.

"Where is she?" Jade asked to no one particularly.

"Maybe she's late?" said André between asking and stating.

"Yea, Jade, it's normal for people to be late." Beck states calmly.

"That's the thing Oliver, Vega is miss goody-goody shoes. She's never late." She said annoyed.

The other just shrug then proceeds entering the classroom. When they walked in, they were all surprised to see…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy… haha… hope I can update sooner.**

**Shout Out too my story follower…**

**u r awesome, undertaker87, purrpleluver19, paperbassist, , mennanenna, jayhepburn, hbmt, gossipkatkanu1, blackolutt, Xxdimples13Xx, ThatRandomAsian, Reika Shibuya, Recurring Dreams, Ray Ray Dover, Raven Angel Of Darkness, Quinntana2, PuppiesWearingSunglasses, Professional Ninja, Myst Devil, , MileyLover22, Malin19222, MakAttack23, Lexif1221, L2296B, Justine8767, Joylinda, Jeremy Shane, Jay aka Jordan, Jakiee Uzumaki, EternallyAngelic, DDMKA, DAngel13, Chris674241, BubblineFTW, and Azkadellio**

**See you next time… Bye…**

**-J.L.1995-**


End file.
